I'm not supposed to love you
by dmfanel
Summary: Hitomi is meeting a friend, she was very excited because finally she's going to see him & everything in her life seems to be perfect. But when she finally came to japan to meet her knight she is mistaken to be Van's fiancee by Mr. & Mrs. Fanel
1. CHAPTER 1

Konichiwa minna san Um… I really don't know where to begin for it is my first time on writing a fan fiction. I guess I should start with, I do not own any of these characters and other stuff like usually written. All characters that are mention here belongs to the rightful owner of escaflowne I'm just borrowing them, and no I'm not making money for this. I just want to share with you guys the story that keeps on bugging my crazy mind for these past few months. Yup! I also made some of my own characters, if ever there are some names that I accidentally put here and already exist from other fic. Believe me it was only a coincidence and it was not intentional. Okayyyy! So much for the crap on with my story. (Van & Hitomi)

**I'm not supposed to Love you.**

_Chapter one_

_Ringgggg!!!!  
  
_

"Moshi, moshi."

"Hitomi, it's me Yukari."

"Yukari chan." Hitomi said in a low tone of her voice from the other line. It was 12:00 am in the morning everybody in their house was fast as sleep. Except for her who was still wide awake and was facing her computer.

"What's up?" The emerald eyed girl said from the other line of the phone, then heard her friend sigh.

"Tomi, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't even know this guy and you've only known him from chatting on the internet." Yukari said in a concern tone of her voice.

"Yukari we've been discussing this for about a hundredth time already. I know you're worry about me. But please I needed you to trust me, you're my best friend." Hitomi pleaded while the other girl from the other line pauses for a couple of minutes and the sandy brown haired girl waited for her friend's response.

Hitomi and Yukari were best friend since they were only kids even up to now but during in their mid year of high school Hitomi's parents decided to move in America because of her father's job. Since then their only communication was through email or even talking over the phone like they does now. Sometimes the emerald eyed girl visit her friend during summer and other special holidays, being far apart was never the reason to lose their friendship it even strengthen it more.

"…..I never thought you'll drag me into this, Tomi. You're lucky because I'm a very understanding best friend." Hitomi giggle when she heard this, she knew Yukari well enough and she's been thankful to god that she's been given a friend like her.

"Thanks a lot; I know you won't let me down."

"You know what? Your parent's going to kill me for sure when they discover what you're up to, and also when they knew that I'm also part of all of this."

"Don't worry they wont know."

"Yeah right, what will I say to them when they call me and find out that you're not here?"

"I know you'll come up with something, and I trust you for that." Hitomi grins from the other line.

"That's what I'm afraid of. But you have to promise me one thing. When you arrive here in Japan you have to call me, okay."

"K."

"One more thing, after you meet this, this knight of ceili of yours or whatsoever you call him. You're going to stay here at our house on your remaining trip."

"Okay, okay! You have so many conditions."

"Of course I should have because my role here it's kind of difficult Miss Kanzaki. Specially thinking of what lies I should put up to cover for you."

"I know, I know."

"Always keep in touch during your stay so that I will know what's happening, got that?"

"Hey! Is that suppose to be part of our deal?"

"Of course, because if you don't agree with this last request I wont cover up for you, young lady." Yukari chuckles after she said this to her friend.

"You're very rude, Yukari. You know how to blackmail me. That's it, my privacy will be ruin."

"Take it, or leave it. That's all the choice you've got."

"Alright, alright. I'll take it then." Hitomi laughs from the other line of the phone.

"That's a good girl, now go to sleep, you have big day tomorrow, Good luck."

"Arigatou, I'll give you a call, promise."

"You'd better be, because you'll worry me sick if you don't keep your promise to me. Oyasumi."

"Um…Yukari chan, isn't it kind of weird to say Oyasumi at this time, I mean it's almost 12:30 am."

"Yeah, right, whatever."

"Oyasuminasai and arigatou again."

After of almost 30 minutes of conversation over the telephone the two girls hang up. Hitomi couldn't go to bed yet because of the excitement she felt inside her. Finally she'd be able to meet her cyber friend for about an hour now. After of almost two years of chatting over the internet from the knight of ceili she's going to meet him face to face. The emerald eyed girl wonders how handsome he might be in personal for she only have seen him through picture that he had emailed last year. Hitomi was still on line and was chatting from her cyber friend when she thought of this.

**_Mystic moon girl:_**_ Can't wait to see you._

**_Knight of Ceili: _**_Yup! Me too, so…what time I should pick you up at the airport?_

**_Mystic moon girl: _**_I think that won't be necessary._

**_Knight of Ceili:_**_ Hey, don't be rude. I invited you to come over so it's only natural for me to pick you at the airport._

**_Mystic moon girl: ….._**_Okay, I'll be arriving at __9:00 am__. So, I'll see you then._

**_Knight of Ceili: _**_grins __9:00 am__ you say, huh. That won't be a problem. Your Knight and shining armor would be there before __9am__ my lady._

**_Mystic moon girl: _**_giggle That would be an honor for a fair lady like me to have my knight and shining armor waiting for me._

_**Knight of Ceili: **blush The honor is mine, so I guess we should both go to bed._

**_Mystic moon girl: _**_You're right, see you then. Jaa ne _

**_Knight of Ceili: _**_Bye princess _

Hitomi smiled to herself while she shut down her computer and after that she plop herself into bed. She sighs as she gazes at the ceiling. She wish that Everything will turn out to fine when she meet her cyber friend, But what Hitomi didn't know is that her life would be change forever and there's something big that awaits on her visit to meet her knight of ceili.

**_To continued…._**

**_(dmfanel)_****__**

That's the end of my first chapter, what do you think of my fic? I hope you guys like it. Comments and suggestion would be much appreciated. The next chapter will be posted soon depends on how less load of work I'll be doing and also how many reviews I'll get. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading my story.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Minna san Arigatou gozaimasu for the review I've got. I hope you'll like this next chapter. Again these characters are not mine it belongs to the rightful owner of Escaflowne, but I also invented some of my own in this story. (Van & Hitomi)

****

**_I'm not supposed to love you_**

**_Chapter 2_**

At last the long hours of waiting has finally arrived the entrance to the airport was very crowded on that day, it only shows that there were lots of people are waiting for their love ones or friends arrival. Allen was getting too frustrated because of all the people blocking his way and also being push as he tried to get to the entrance where he was supposed to meet Hitomi.

"Damn! How I hate too much crowd! Excuse me, please excuse me!"

The fuss that was happening at that very moment was abruptly ended when a black limo pulls in and many securities escorted the person that was inside the vehicle.

"The Fanel's?" Allen was puzzled when he recognizes Mr. & Mrs. Fanel along with their daughter Merle as they made their way inside accompanied by several body guards. The Fanel's were a very well known people because of how rich they were. They own too many companies and also have some business affiliates from other countries as well. Just this week it was said from the news and also in known magazine that one of their son was about to be married to one of the daughter of a very well known family, it is said that this family which Van was supposed to be future wife owns an oil company and right now they are here to meet their future daughter in law which was arriving coming from Canada.

"Shoots! Now I know why is it there are too many people here! The people were all curious on that damn Fanel's fiancée! Great! Just great! I forgot all about it! What a very wrong day for me to ask Hitomi to come for a visit!" Allen said crossly to himself while he looks at his wrist watch and frown when he saw that it was only a minute before nine. The blond teenager cursed again and was too aggravated because until now he was still trapped in the middle of too much crowd.

Meanwhile Hitomi was walking dragging her suitcase her long honey brown hair was tied up and she also wore her sun glass, so it hides her emerald eyes. Her outfit was a sleeveless fitting black shirt and jeans that shows how sexy she was. She has milky white flawless skin.

"My goodness! How will I ever find my knight with that crowd?" Hitomi said surprise can be seen on her beautiful face.

"I guess I should wait for the people to lessen a bit." She sigh and once again drag her suitcase finding a chair to sit on, the honey browned haired girl stops from her tracks when Varie called her attention and tightly hugs her.

"Ishikawa Miyazaki. Welcome!" Varie said cheerfully as she continues to embrace the confused girl.

"E…excuse me?"

"It's very nice to meet you, finally." Gaou Fanel said and shook his hand to Hitomi.

"This is Merle, Van's younger sister."

Mrs. Fanel said and slightly pushes Merle to shake hands with her. Hitomi observe that Merle was rather snobbish and was only force what Varie ask her to do.

"Ni…nice to meet you….But I'm afraid that there's some kind of a mistake here…" Hitomi said but it seems that Mr. & Mrs. Fanel wasn't even listening on what she was trying to tell them because of the excitement of the two.

"Dear, you're very beautiful. I'm sure our son Van will like you." Varie said cheerfully and held the perplex girl on her shoulder to take a better look.

"Tha…thank you…but I'm afraid …"

"Sorry if my son wasn't able to come with us to pick you up. You know how busy he is. But don't worry he'll be joining us this evening at dinner." Gaou said and ask one of their body guards to take Hitomi's stuff.

"Wait a minute! But, but…" Poor Hitomi she wasn't able to explain everything because she was being drag by Mr. & Mrs. Fanel to their black limo.

"Yeah, right as if Onisan was happy at this whole arrangement thing. No wonder Folken left us." Merle said gruffly and tag along with her parents.

On their way to the Fanel's mansion, Hitomi couldn't cut in from the conversation of the two people in front of her because whenever she tries to attempt to tell them, one of them will interrupt her. Only Merle was silent during their journey and how she wished that Mr. & Mrs. Fanel would do the same. But it looks like it was quite impossible especially Varie who always keeps on talking about their son name Van.

_"Who is this Van, guy anyway? Why would his parents talk so much nice things about him in front of me? What are this two people up to?"_ Hitomi thought and stare outside the car window. She has given up already in attempting to talk with them and explain everything. Anyway, maybe later she could tell this two crazy people when they both got tired from all the chatting. _"Where are we anyway? This looks like far from the city. Where are these crazy people were taking me?"_ The emerald eyed girl mumble when she notices the roadway, there were heaps of trees that they already pass by and she haven't seen any single house only different kinds of trees and some horses. _It looks like a country to me. _Varie notice Hitomi's curiosity, she smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Varie said.

"Yeah, I've never been on countryside before."

"My dear, all the things that you see, belongs to us." Gaou said and smiled to her.

"Wh…what?! You mean…all of it?" Hitomi said and was awed. The Fanel's except Merle only nodded while she couldn't believe what they just told her.

"For pete sake! Aren't your family were rich as well?! For sure you also own a pace like this!" The pink haired girl said derisively and eyed Hitomi suspiciously.

"Well, I um…"

"Merle! How dare you say that to our guest?!"

"But, Okasan I was just only telling the truth!"

"It's okay, I don't mind at all." Hitomi said and smiled.

"I'm sorry dear; our daughter is not in the mood today, kindly forgive her rudeness. But don't worry I'm sure you'll get along somehow." Varie said sweetly to Hitomi and gently squeeze her hand for assurance.

"Merls is not that bad; she's just shock on the engagement between you and her brother Van. She loves her brother so much; she's just concern that you might take her place in her brother's hearth." Gaou said to the emerald eyed girl.

"I'm not!"

"A, a what?!" Hitomi was taken aback when she heard about the engagement for she never realizes what big trouble she's now into. First of all she was only mistaken for some one else and she didn't know these people, second she was never able to meet her knight of ceili which she was looking forward before summer had started, and the bad thing about it was her cyber friend might think that she just stood him up which was not. But the worst of all on this whole thing is being engaged to a person she hardly knew. _Why was it whenever something would finally go right in her life this worst thing will happen. _Hitomi groans at the thought of this and her head began to ache trying to figure out how she will ever escape from all this trouble.

"Are you alright dear?" Varie was concern when she saw Hitomi rub her aching temple.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright." Hitomi lied and pause for a minute to gather all of her strength because she finally decided to tell them, it's now or never. But, when she has the courage suddenly her cell phone rungs.

"O, great! It's just what I needed!" She cursed to herself when she saw who the caller was, it was her friend Yukari. Instead of answering the call she just simply turns off her cell.

"Well, here we are dear, welcome to our home." Varie said with a smile, Hitomi couldn't help herself but whistle when she saw how huge the mansion was. From outside of the said mansion it was obvious that it contains for about three floors and the structure it's like one of those rich people in Hollywood or one that she usually saw on American film. It has a fountain in the middle of the big lawn, it also has a greenhouse but she doesn't know who among this people loves plants. As they enter inside she also notices the different kinds of expensive furniture and also some paintings that hang from every wall. Hitomi also observe that the ceiling and also their windows was made of glass which has a design of dragons and some angles. The emerald eyed beauty was snap out from her observation when Mr. Fanel's called the attention of every servants and butler and lined in front of her for introduction.

"Every one I want you to meet Lady Ishikawa Miyazaki our guest and future daughter in law." Gaou said.

"I want you all to be nice to her and treat her well during her stay; after all she will become member of this family very soon."

"O my god! O my god! I can't believe this is all happening." Hitomi thought miserably as nervousness wells up inside her. Because of her tense she didn't notice that Merle was silently observing her, resting her back comfortably from the wall both hands cross in front of her chest and doubt can be seen on the girls features.

"It was a pleasure meeting you lady Ishikawa." The entire servant said and they all bow their heads as a sign of respect in Japanese custom.

"Um…um nice to meet you all too…and…and…thank you very much foryour warm welcome…" Hitomi said tensely while she scratches the back of her head, she could feel her face heat up because of the embarrassment she felt. She didn't know how to act nor what to do for she was never used too to many servant also being treated like a princess. For the first time since she had met these two people she's very thankful that Varie has saved her from the uneasiness she's now feeling from all of this.

"Yumi, please take our guest to her room so that she could take some rest."

"Hai." The servant named Yumi said and bowed to her while she took Hitomi's stuff.

"Wait!" Hitomi said.

"What is it dear?" Varie said sweetly as she looks at the emerald eyed girl.

"I'm afraid that there's some kind of a mistake here."

"What do you mean by a mistake?" Gaou said and confusion could be seen from his face along with the other people that was also present there. Hitomi was getting more nervous now that all their attention was focused on her waiting for what she might say.

"Well…I…um…well what I mean is…I'm not…"

"Yes dear?" Varie said impatiently.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it here?" Gaou was worried when he notices the girls uneasiness.

"No, it's not that. It's just, it's just…"

"Then what is it?" Hitomi couldn't meet Mr. fanel's questioning eyes because the more she want to tell them the more she became nervous.

"It's now or never, I must tell it to them before it get even worse." Hitomi thought and again gather all of her remaining strength. The girl took a deep breath when suddenly someone spoke.

"Father, you're already here?" Van said and made his way down the stairs. Hitomi could feel her hearth stop from beating and mouth slightly open when she saw the handsome person coming towards them. He has an unruly black hair, he wore a dark blue long sleeve polo shirt and cream colored pants, and his face was perfectly formed. She imagines that after all of her trouble she never thought she would meet this very handsome guy. He could be a model from a famous magazine because of his good looks. _My goodness this guy was so, so cute too _the emerald eyed girl thought while she couldn't tore away her eyes on him.

"Van, I thought that you wouldn't be here until dinner." Gaou said to his son and gave him a fatherly hug.

"I am, but I have forgot something that's why I came back to get it."

"Honey, I want you to meet Ishikawa Miyazaki. She's the one we've been telling you."

Varie said to him.

"Nice to meet you." Van said casually and shook his hand with her. Hitmi took out her breath that she didn't know how long she's been holding and she could feel her hearth pounding wildly.

"Hi…Hi! Nice to meet you too…" The emerald eyed girl said. _"Wow! I think I'm gonna love it here." _Hitomi thought with a dreamy expression and her eyes was already in a hearth shape form. Good thing that she still wore her sun glass or else it would too embarrassing when Van notice the dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm Ishikawa Miyazaki." Hitomi lied as she still holds his hand.

**_To be continued…._**

**(dmfanel)**

****

That's the end of chapter two hope you all enjoy reading this fanfic. Arigatou gozaimasu for giving time on reading my story until next chapter. Can't wait to share it with you guys chapter 3 .


	3. CHAPTER 3

Thank you for the reviews I got from the last chapter I've posted. I'm sorry if it took me so long to update this fic. Got loads of work to do and it was driving me insane. Anyway I own nothing (characters from Escaflowne) on this story except for some characters that I just made up, and, no I'm not making money for this -.- Sorry for my grammatical errors because I'm not really good in grammars. (Van & Hitomi)

**_I'm not supposed to love you_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**__**

**__**

_"I'm Ishikawa Miyazaki." Hitomi lied as she still shook hand with the raven haired boy._

__

"Yeah, I'm afraid Kaasan already told me that." Said Van and gently took away his hand when he noticed how long they been shaking hands.

"O, yeah I forgot, Sumimasen." The emerald eyed girl turns deep red because of her embarrassment. But suddenly Hitomi remembers that she was supposed to tell them the truth instead she lied when she saw Van.

"O, my goodness, what have I done?!" She mentally said to herself and covers her face with her hand.

"Yukari's going to kill me for sure when she found out about this, and Allen…gods now what?!" said Hitomi despondently while she peeks from her hand to see if the raven boy's was still looking at her.

"Damn! He's soooo cuuuuteeee…" Van was dumfounded when he saw the way she was acting right now.

"Is everything okay Miss Ishikawa?"

"Hai, please just call me Miyazaki. I'm not comfortable when someone calls me from my surname."

"If that's what you want."

"Van, honey since you're here why don't you show Miyazaki her room while Yumi carries her things so that she could have some rest." Said Mrs. Fanel a glint can be seen from the woman's eyes.

Van could do nothing but sigh while he follows his mother's request. He just couldn't say no to them specially in front of his Otosan he don't want another argument with his parents anymore. Against his will he just nodded and went over to Hitomi and offers his arm for her to hold. The emerald eyed girl was surprise by his gesture and she could feel her cheeks flush again. Maybe this was his difference from his brother Folken, because he'd do anything to please his parents even if it cost him his own happiness. But Van also knew that his Oniisan would do the same thing it's just that he has his limitation and his brother considers so many things, like whether it's the right thing to do or not. The raven boy just only wished that he has the same courage like his brother has.

The first time when his mother and father told him about his engagement he tried very hard to make them realize and understand that he wanted to marry someone that he really cares and love, but failed. So, he has no other choice but just follow their wish whether he likes it or not. Van envied his older brother so much, for his courage that he fights for his own happiness and end with the girl he cared for. If only he could just be a normal person like everybody else. They can do whatever they wanted to do and have many real friends not because of his wealth. He's only true friend was his younger sister Merle. She's the only one who could understand him and bear his unstable attitude. Van was thankful for having her because if not he didn't know if he would be able to handle the pain and sadness he now felt on this whole engagement thing.

"I don't like her." Merle blurted out all of a sudden from the corner while her back still rest on the wall both hands crosses in front of her chest.

"Merle, honey it's not nice to say that. Miyazaki seems to be a good girl. You mustn't judge her right away." Said Varie to her daughter and was about to move towards her when unexpectedly Gaou gently place his hand to her shoulder.

"Let me." Said Mr. Fanel and smiled at his wife. "Merle, what were doing is for your brother's own good and you must understand that. I know you're just worried about him like a sister should do to their older brother. But think about it, me and your mother won't do anything that would hurt Van and same as to you because we love you both so much."

"Otosan! Can't you see that oniisan is not happy on this whole damn engagement thing?!" She said hotly, tears start's to form into her eyes.

"Merle, sweetheart, onegai…" Varie pleaded but once again wasn't able to finish her sentence when Mr. Fanel interrupted once more.

"We've been through to this already. Like I said, this is for your brothers own good and I don't want to hear any complain about it anymore!"

"You said that you love and don't want us to get hurt?! But can't you see that what you already did hurt Oniisan Van!"

"Merle, you're still young that's why you don't understand everything and…."

"I do understand! And I know that this whole damn thing was a big mistake! We know that one day were about to marry someone, but we wanted it for love and not just because of some arrangement thing without consulting whether we like it or not the person you want to pair to us! Maybe you're the one who don't understand after all that's why you're doing all this!" said Merle tearfully while she glares at her father.

"Don't ever talk to me with that kind of tone! After all I'm still your father!" said Gaou.

"Yes, you maybe our father! But with you doing all this to us which made Folken oniisan left! If, if you would just listen! I forgot you're deaf and I think it's impossible for you and Kaasan to understand us at all! How I wish that you're not our parent's at least we have our freedom of choice and…" Merle wasn't able to finish what she was supposed to say when Mr. Fanel's hand connected her cheek, his slap echoes to now quiet mansion.

"Gaou, please…yamete…" said Vary as she weeps because of the whole thing and approaches her daughter to give Merle a hug but wasn't able to do that because the pink haired girl storm to her room crying.

Hitomi could still feel her cheek blushing as she steel some glance at the raven boy who haven't said any single word when they left Mr. and Mrs. Fanel down stairs. She never thought that a handsome guy like him could be this serious.

"Does this guy still know how to talk?" said Hitomi to herself while she thinks of something to start a conversation with him. She just couldn't stand this awkward silence any more that's why she have to think fast or else she'll go nuts on his seriousness.

"You're lucky because you're cute, if not for sure I'll scream into your ears until your eardrums hurt." Hitomi thought, suddenly she was bring back to her senses when they entered into a huge door which was her room.

"Ooooo my gooood…." Said Hitomi and was surprise when they all entered her room. It has a king size bed, tv with a dvd player, component, a personal refrigerator, a pc and personal bathroom.

"Thank you Yumi. I think you can leave us now." Said Van politely and the maid left the room. Hitomi was so happy that she couldn't help herself to examine every furniture's her room has while he silently observe her.

"O my gosh! O my gosh! I think Yukari's going to freak out when she saw this room." She said excitedly and after that the emerald eyed girl went to the balcony and gaze outside.

"Who is Yukari?" said Van and went over to her.

"Yukari is my best friend."

The raven boy was surprise when he heard what Hitomi just said.

"You…you have a best friend?"

"Of course I do, aside from her I also have a lot of friends back home but she's special among them. Don't tell me that you don't have any friends?" said Hitomi curiously Van's expression suddenly changes when she accidentally ask her this and sadness could be seen trough his eyes.

"I…I…I do have a friend…" Van said hesitantly because he knew it was all a lie because he has no other friend than his younger sister Merle.

"Hontou, can you tell me what kind of friend they are because mine was…"

"Listen, let's makes things clear here. I know that were engage and was about to be married soon. But it doesn't mean that you can put your nose into some one else business specially the fact that we hardly never known each other!" said Van derisively and Hitomi was taken aback by his sudden rudeness when only a while ago he was very kind and a gentle man to her. She thought at least he like her because of his kindness that he show, but now….the person in front the emerald eyed girl was different now, his eyes show's no sign of any emotion at all. It was just all an act in front of his parents his kindness and everything that he shows to her. That's what when she begun to realize that Van never like this whole engagement thing, I mean who would want to marry some one that you hardly knew in your entire life. Poor Van he was just supposed to marry her, no, not her but instead the real Miyazaki Ishikawa who ever she was because his parents ask him too. Some how instead of getting angry to his rudeness Hitomi felt sorry to this person. He may have everything he wanted and do whatever he pleases but having true happiness and love is more important than any other money could buy in the world.

"Also, you're not going to tell anyone that you're my fiancé if you wanted your life to be peaceful and not pestered by the media and press. After all they haven't got any idea what my fiancé really look like because they never saw you." Van continued while Hitomi could do nothing but only listen.

"When were outside, all the people must know is that were only cousin and don't expect me to act like we were madly in love from each other because that wont happen. But maybe we can at least pretend in front of our parents." The raven boy was stun at the girl in front of him because he knew deep inside that what he all he said to her was malevolent so he expect her to at least say something or get angry but all she did was listen and take all what he was saying. Is this girl impassive or what she's not reacting on anything that I said. He thought.

"I understand…" Hitomi softly said and smiled at the now shock boy in front of her.

"Okay! What's the meaning of this?!" Van finally said when he regains his tranquility.

"Wha…what?! I don't understand."

"Don't play damn on me; I know that you're angry about all that I've said to you. So…just spill it out!"

"Why would I be mad at you? You just tell what you wanted to say."

"You mean this whole damn thing is fine with you?!" said Van incredulously

as he eyed Hitomi.

"I mean no, of course it's not okay. What I wanted to say to you is that I perfectly understand your point and what you feel right now. Because if I were in your situation for sure I'll do the same thing." Van was bemused on what she said.

"Hello! Aren't we on the same shoes right now?! Am I the only one here?!" said Van and threw his hand in the air in frustration on the whole thing.

"Opsss, I perfectly slip into that." Said Hitomi to her self when she realizes the word she said to him.

"I mean yes, we are. But arguing with you won't solve or do anything good. So instead I have no other choice but to agree with you."

Somehow the girl in front of Van really amazes him for she's very different from any other rich girl that she knew. Miyazaki is so simple and has a very kind hearth not to mention that she's very beautiful aside from her cheerfulness, she's the type of a woman that every man could possibly dream of. But still he will not be trick on that who knows she might just faking it and as time progress her true color might reveal, he thought to himself.

"What ever." Said Van in a defeated tone of voice and sigh as he turns his back to leave.

"Va…gomen could I call you on your first name?"

"Go ahead, you already call me by my first name."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"May I suggest something about what you said a while ago?" Van was lost of word by this and looks at Hitomi doubtfully.

"Go ahead."

"Since were going to pretend as if were relative in front of other people…well, um…can we atleast be friends?" said Hitomi hopefully and waited for the ravens boy reply. She wasn't sure what he was thinking it's very hard to tell because his face shows no sign of any emotion specially if she could have a positive answer to him.

"I'll think about it…"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"You know what? I think you're a crazy person that I first met." With that final word he turns his back and left her.

"Maybe I am…to you…" She said and smiled.

To be continued…

dmfanel

End of chapter 3 thank you for giving time on reading my fanfic I hope I could get more reviews from you guys. I'm so sorry for all my grammatical errors. Till next chapter and sorry if it took me long to post this. Please more reviews…


	4. CHAPTER 4

Hello there, it's been a while since I've posted my last chapter. Well here I am again, sorry for the long delay, like you guys I have also some things that needed to be done, although I'd like to update my stories as soon as possible… but like I said there are so many things that must be put first and I'm so sorry for making you all wait this long. Please do forgive me. Anyway I don't own any characters from Escaflowne, just borrowing them.

I'm not supposed to love you

Chapter 4

**Hitomi the liar?**

After Van left, Hitomi was very happy to her room that she already forgets all of her worries. The girl rushes into her king size bed and plop herself while she stares blankly at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and turns from the other side of her bed, facing the open window while the transparent white curtains dances leisurely from the gust soft wind.

"Wow! I feel like I'm in a very expensive Hotel, or much better than any other Hotel's…This place is soooo cool."

Hitomi thought then giggles. Her thoughts suddenly wonder to her friend Yukari, for sure she's worried sick about her. Finally after a long moment of debating within herself, she finally decided to call Yukari. The emerald eyed girl sat up to her bed and took out from her jeans pocket her celphone. Dialing her friend's number, she couldn't help herself to be troubled of what might her possible reactions if she tell her the truth and if not, there still complications with it.

"Damnmit! What am I supposed to do! If I tell her, surely she would be mad at me….but….if….I didn't tell her…well…."

She tries to wonder about the things she would tell to her friend Yukari, but even though how hard Hitomi thinks it arrives to the same outcome. Yukari would still be angry with her. It seems that there's no other alternative. She was now too frustrated in all of this. _How did I get myself into this trouble! _She thought, and then suddenly she heard Yukari's voice from the other line.

"HITOMI KANZAKIIII!" her friend shrieked from the other line which made the emerald eyed girl remove her celphone to her ears.

"Wait, wait a minute…let me explain…" Hitomi pleaded.

"Okay! Make sure that better be good or else, you're gonna have a piece of my mind!" warned the read headed teenage girl to her friend which made Hitomi swallowed the lump from her throat as she felt nervousness build up inside her.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I haven't answered your call right away. My celphone was inside my bag that's why I haven't heard it was ringing. Then when I unpack my things and saw all your miscalls, I tried to contact you but it seems that luck was not on my side today because suddenly my phone died down and needed to be charge. I forgot to charge it before I left home…. And I'm really; I mean I'm really really sorry for what happened…" Hitomi lied while she crosses her finger behind her back. She just hopes that her friend would believe all her make up stories because that's the best she could think of right now, and if her lies didn't work she didn't know what else to do, and definitely all of her plans on spending her vacation would be ruined. _O, yeah it was already spoil in the first place when she set foot at the airport and mistaken to be Van's fiancée instead that she never had the chance to meet her knight of ceili, how could she have forgot that. _This thing suddenly crosses to her mind which made Hitomi laugh to herself bitterly while she waited for her friend's answer.

"Fine, I believe you." Yukari finally said which made Hitomi sigh in relief. Now, all she has to think of was how on earth and when she's going to tell her friend the truth. Because she's quite aware of that she couldn't keep it a secret for that long and time would come that she must tell Yukari the truth.

"Arigatou, Yukari…you're really a great friend."

"Gosh! Don't flatter me please…" Yukari joked.

"No, I'm not. I'm really am serious on what I've said."

"Okay. O yeah, before I forgot…what happened to your meeting with your…ummm…what do you call him again? Right I remember now…your knight of ceili? Is he handsome in the flesh?" Yukari teased which made Hitomi swallowed again the lump from her throat. The emerald eyed girl was now deep in her thoughts once more thinking on what lies she might tell to her for the second time and because of this she haven't heard that her friend was now calling her attention.

"Helloooo, H-i-t-o-m-i are you still on earth or your mind roams from another world again?"

"Wha…I….um…huh…what did you just say Yukari?" Hitomi stammers and hears her friend sigh from the other line.

"I said how does it go? Is he cute or not?"

"Oh…that….well…ye…yeah…he's cute alright…"

"Honto! Quick! Tell me the details!" Yukari said eager to hear the emerald eyed girl story on her first meeting on her blind dated.

"Uh-oh….I'm in big trouble…" she thought. " Have to think fast…."

Hitomi was now brewing some lies again to tell to her friend, _man lying was really becoming her hobby now…_So… what Hitomi did was tell Yukari what first pop into her mind and to make everything even worse the person that she describe was Van instead of Allen. But all the things and the way that she has describe him to her was all true and it was not a false this time. The emerald eyed girl couldn't help herself but flush whenever she imagine him so that she could clearly describe the maroon eyed teenager to her friend, it's a good thing Yukari cannot see her because her cheeks was becoming as red as tomato right now. After she had finish her description, Hitomi waited for her friend's reaction from the other line. _(Sorry if I didn't write the details on Hitomi's description to Van. Honestly I'm really not good at it. It's up to you guys to picture him to your minds.)_

"Wow! He's sure seems so cute the way you have describe him to me….but…hey…wait a minute…I thought you said to me last time that your knight's hair color was long and blond? How come now he has unruly short black hair already?"

"Oh…errr…that! Well….I…umm….I was wrong the first time I describe him to you. I thought he was blond also…." Hitomi stuttered.

"Well…that you usually happens on a blind date or when you atleast meeting someone you haven't got any idea what on earth he really looks like, and even if that person send a picture it's very seldom that they'll give you their real photo's. Because most of the time they're sending some one else's, afraid of rejection or disappointment from the person they're going to meet…right, Hitomi?"

"Errr…yeah…you're right…"

"You're lucky that even though he lied to you atleast he's cute." Yukari said and giggles while Hitomi was even more feeling guilty, but she has no other choice but to do that. Its better this way than making her friend freak out. Besides she wanted to solve her problems on her own.

"So…where do you stay right now?"

"I…ummm…in a Hotel."

"Good, maybe we could meet tomorrow and bring your knight of ceili with you. I want to meet him in person and see for myself how really cute this guy is…if it's okay with you?"

"To…tomorrow….I don't think that would be possible…."

"Why?"

"Because…because…he's busy tomorrow….maybe some other time…"

"O, too bad…"

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe some other time, I'll introduce him to you…I just don't know when that would be…"

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to that. You go and rest now. I know you're tired with your trip but atleast it's worth it….jaa nee…"

"Jaa…."

**End of chapter**

End of my fourth chapter; tell me what you guys think about it. Thank you very much for giving your time on reading my story, until then….jaa minna san! And before I forgot sorry for all my grammatical errors, I'm really not good in writing.


End file.
